Healthcare facilities, including nursing homes and hospitals, are increasingly aware of fall risks and the patients and residents who are more likely to fall while residing at a healthcare facility. One situation in which falls occur is when a person exits a toilet.
A person using a toilet in a healthcare facility or nursing home, and who is a fall risk, is given privacy while using the toilet. The person is instructed to request assistance before attempting to exit the toilet. However, people are frequently embarrassed to ask for assistance, and attempt to exit the toilet without assistance. Such persons may be at risk of falling due to age, medical condition, or medications, as they transition from a seated to a standing position.
There is a need for a device that will inhibit a person who is at risk of falling from attempting to stand or attempting to exit a toilet without assistance.